Dina
Dina Anastacia labeled 'The Sidekick ' Personality Dina believes herself to be a matchmaker extraordinaire. She, despite never being in one, is a "relationship expert". She likes to read romance novels and watch romantic movies. She is also very helpful and will do anything to bring two people closer together. Due to her sunny disposition and "squeaky clean demeanor", she is also a staple in an antagonists plans to take control of the game.Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Female Category:Screaming Bass Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Dina was the eight contestant to arrive. She immediately made friends with Ariel. Dina was placed onto the Screaming Bass. In the confessional, Chance calls Dina "too friendly for her own good". She had one line in this episode. Charge It Up (Part Two) When she is not picked in the first round of the dodgeball challenge, Dina asks Sareena why she can't be part of the athletic group, to which Sareena explains it is due to her being too cheery to play first. Dina agrees that the team needs her as the cheerleader. In the third and final round, Dina's ball gets caught by Ariel, which slightly upsets her. Dina's team loses the challenge buts receives a marshmallow at elimination. Ultra Violet In the Bass' cabin, Dina is adored by Cole sleeping with a teddy bear, and then slips that Sareena is into Derek. She then asked Cole if he ever asked out Vanilla, to which he ignored her. As the teams were heading to the beach for the challenge, Sareena asked Dina if she can find out if Derek likes her the same way she likes him. After she goes and investigates with Derek, Dina, with the rest of the campers are told about the challenge, which is jousting. Dina and Trevin face each other in the challenge, which the latter being the one to win the battle. Dina's team loses the challenge, however, and Violet is the one who is sent home. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire While she observes Derek and Sareena interact in the cabin, she reveals in the confessional that Sareena has sent her to try and start a relationship with Derek. While the two walk to the docks, Sareena sends her to talk to Derek. While she is not seen getting her card, she must get detergent from the janitor hall. She takes the opportunity to talk to Derek about his friendship and possible relationship with Sareena. Upon her arrival with Derek, she talks to Sareena about her talks with Derek. She votes off Vanilla due to her not finding her item, but she is still happy to see that she would still be around. Waterloo Dina reveals that she had told Sareena and Derek about their attraction to each other. During the challenge, Dina disappears, as pointed out by Derek and Sareena. Before he is eliminated from the challenge, Derek is concerned that the Screaming Bass gun wielded by Glenda was Dina's. Shortly after this, it is revealed that Dina had taken out Zyeb. Dina is finally seen again, in hiding. She takes a gun from Atlas' paralyzed body and blindly fires two shots, and manages to take out Ariel. She is then taken out by Glenda, but she manages to take her out at the same time, eliminating both of them. After breakfast, the alliance of Kia, Ariel, and Glenda are able to convince the Screaming Bass that, due to Dina's mysterious disappearance, she was the one who had shot Cole, causing their loss. After Blaineley deems her eliminated, Dina still tries to protest her innocence, to no avail, as she must still walk the Dock of Shame. After her departure, Derek reveals that while he still considers her a friend, he voted her off. The Tell Jar Dina is mentioned in this episode, as a question aimed at Marc, exposing him for his sabotage. Be Our Guest Dina is mentioned three times in this episode. The first towards the beginning, mentioned by Cole when he was listing reasons to eliminate Marc. The second and third times are both by Kia. She mentions her in the confessional while she talks about her plans to win, and when she uses her as a threat to Glenda. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo - Eliminated * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Dina Beta.png Dina.png Trivia *Dina and Trevin are the only two contestants to have only one line in the first episode. *Dina's original design had the wrong skin tone, shoe color, and pant length. These were not fixed until the third episode. *Dina was the first contestant eliminated because of someone else's influence. Category:Contestant